<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troy Barnes, We Know You by Readymcreaderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981216">Troy Barnes, We Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson'>Readymcreaderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Quiet seas, Sea Voyage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy Barnes has fought monkeys, pirates and stormy seas but nothing scares him quite like the quiet sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troy Barnes, We Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy Barnes the sea farer, he had seen and experience a lot the last two years. Him and his companion, LeVar Burton, had done everything from having brawls with local monkeys, getting kidnapped by pirates (though Troy isn’t so sure they were pirates, no peg-legs and eye patches) to sailing through storms so hard that even the biggest boats would decide to turn home instead of going through. </p>
<p>Still, nothing really scares him like a quiet sea. The nights when everything is so quiet and still that the stars spread from above him to the blank mirror below him scares him more than anything in the world. </p>
<p>It’s nights like these he stands still by the helm looking over the still waters, looking for the shadow that plays tricks with his mind late at night. His hands are gripping the ship’s wheel tightly, hoping that tonight he might get lucky. </p>
<p>Just like every quiet night before Troy’s eyes get caught by a dark shadow of a man that is slowly walking towards the small boat that is laying defenseless in the middle of the vast sea of stars. The shadow is closer tonight than it has ever been before and Troy feels the hairs in his neck rise up in attention. </p>
<p>Oh how he wished he was home in Greendale, sitting next to his best friend watching Inspector Spacetime. </p>
<p>Troy had left his home behind to go sail the world, to become a man so he could be more than he was. But standing here, looking at the shadow walking across the still water made Troy wish he wasn’t on a voyage to become a man. Now he is wishing his best friend was there, telling him what to do, what the shadow was and helping out to figure out how they could defeat it. </p>
<p>But Troy is there alone having a staring match with something that is only moving closer and closer by each passing minute, scared of what will happen when it comes to the boat. Now he doesn’t want to be a man, he wants to be a kid again. He wants his mother to come to his rescue, hold off the shadow and hold his hand tightly, telling him everything will be OK soon enough.</p>
<p>Each quiet night the shadow comes. To start with it only stood in his peripheral vision, not moving at all. Then after one particular nasty storm the shadow had moved and suddenly was closing in on the boat. It never manage to come all the way in though, as the wind would tick up again, the mirror would get disturbed and the shadow would be gone again. <br/>How Troy wanted to have Britta there by his side, explaining to him that the shadow was probably something he is just imagining. Too little for his mind to concentrate on so his psyche is just making up the shadow to keep it entertained. That it’s all just an illusion, just like the oasis’ in the desserts. </p>
<p>Still the shadow gets closer and Troy grips harder on the ship’s wheel. He had tried to tell LeVar Burton about it, but he just laughed it off saying that Troy just needed to get his eyes checked. </p>
<p>The longer the hour ticks, the closer the shadow gets. </p>
<p>In the horizon Troy can finally see the lights start to set colours to the sky. The soft pink hues that scares away the dark blue night sky and he lets out a small sigh. One more night has passed and they are still there. </p>
<p>“Troy Barnes,” he hears in soft whispers that suddenly covers him like a summer breeze. “Troy Barnes,” it chants over and over again, making his skin crawl in fear. </p>
<p>“We know who you are.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>“We know where you come from.”</p>
<p>Troy’s eyes tears up as the shadow is almost by the boat. Maybe he isn’t going to be here tomorrow like he had hoped. </p>
<p>“We know where you have been.”</p>
<p>The whispers are now covering each inch of his skin, not letting him breathe. The fear sitting so far in his bones he no longer can move. </p>
<p>“And we know where you’re going to be.”</p>
<p>Small soft whimpers escape his throat as Troy tries to scream out for LeVar Burton, but it is as if someone has their hand around his throat, suffocating him. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>As the sun breaks the horizon the whispering abruptly stops, the shadow disappears and Troy can breathe again. He gasps, cries and falls down onto his knees.</p>
<p>Oh how he wished he was home in Greendale, sitting next to his best friend watching Inspector Spacetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scared myself by thinking there was a man walking across the water on a walk and well, here we are. Hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>